


Kitchen

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night April 2017





	Kitchen

The smell of spices, garlic and something else hung in the air and Martin had to swallow to keep his mouth from watering. In truth he had been truly hesitant to visit Douglas's home again, after what had happened last time he did.

Martin would never have admitted it to Douglas and indeed it was stupid to feel this way, but he felt oddly responsible for the divorce. He had been the one to suggest Douglas speak to Helena and that had lead to their seperation.

Still, he had no choice, but to come this time. Douglas had forgotten his phone in the plane and he must have needed it.

“Oh. Martin. Thank you,” Douglas said, taking his Samsung from the Captain.

“Right. Well, you left it so…” Martin had to swallow again, the aromas around him were so delicious and Martin was **_so hungry_**.

“Yes. Thank you,” Douglas looked a bit deflated and Martin wondered if the divorce was getting to him. The hallway was filled with boxes, but the owner of the things in them, Helena, had already left.

“I'll best be off then,” Martin said, not expecting to be invited inside. Douglas nodded and bit him farewell.

 _Who is Douglas cooking for?_ Martin wondered as he left. Helena wasn't there anymore. Martin turned, the curtains of the kitchen window were pulled back and Martin could just see Douglas get a roast out of the oven. Martin sighed, it looked delicious. He took a moment to take everything in he could see from the where he was standing.

Douglas's kitchen was larger than Martin's whole bedroom. That said more of the size of Martin's bedroom than it said of the size of Douglas's kitchen. The surfaces were polished, clean, it was a chef's kitchen. Or at least a kitchen of someone who could cook reasonbly well, spent time doing it and liked it. The kitchen table was rather big too, which somehow made the sight of Douglas eating there alone a bit sad.

“Are you coming to come in and have dinner with me or are you going to stand there and drool?!” Douglas shouted. He had gotten up from behind the table and opened the window.Martin smiled.


End file.
